dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Traffic Jams
YouTube Description Red drives Blue insane in the fast lane to nowhere. Dіck Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. Plot/Summary Red jumps into Blue's car in the middle of a freeway, and annoys him to no end. Red starts to complain about the music and changes it to Midnight by Bar 9 that raped Blue's ears. After blowing up Blue's air bag, Red notices a giant fire-breathing turtle (he calls it a dragon) And the two slay it, and mount it's head on their wall. Transcript (Blue listens to "Canon in D" in his car on a freeway, suddenly Red smacks his face onto the window.) Red: Let me in! Blue: Aah, crap, man! (Red slides down the window and jumps through the window of the car.) Blue: Hey! Can't you use the door like a human? Red: What are all these cars doing here? Blue: What are you doing here? This is a freeway! Red: Free country, biiiitch! Let's hurry it up! (Red sounds the horn in the tune of Mario's theme. Blue pushes him away.) Blue: Knock it off, fucktard! Red: Ragh, this music sounds like unicorn barf! Blue: There's nothing bad about classical. Red: There's everything bad about classical. I need something to help me relax. (Bar 9's "Midnight" plays. Blue covers his ears.) Red: Wubwubwubwubuwubwubwubwubwubwubwubwub! This music's giving me a boner! Blue: Aghh, this is raping my mind! (Blue turns the music down.) Red: Man, I'm tired. (Red dunks his head on Blue's airbag and it pops.) Red: Whoahh, that was a good nap! Blue: What the fuck man? You broke my airbag! Red: Whatever, you don't need an airbag - (notices a huge figure.) You're gonna need an airbag. (A big turtle appears and starts crushing cars and causing explosions) Red and Blue: AGHHHHH!! Blue: IS THAT A TURTLE? Red: THAT'S A FUCKING DRAGON!!! Blue: (as the turtle's leg slowly moves down to crush the car) Get out of the car! (He and Red run away. Blue runs back.) Oh, I forgot my keys! (Runs away. Runs back.) Ah, my glasses! (Runs away. Runs back.) My favorite CD! (Runs away. Runs back.) Ah, there's a frisbee in the trunk. Oh, there's a lot of good stuff in here! I got a bocce ball, there's a... kite...D&D books... oh, is that a baseball? Sweet, baseball! (Red comes with a sword.) Red: Catchphrase. (Red jumps at the turtle and fights it.) (Pictures show of Red and Blue killing the turtle and mounting its head on the wall. Episode ends.) Trivia *This episode must have happened the week during Flame War since, three episodes later Blue and Pink have their date or that the episodes aren't in order. *The episode is named after two things, the traffic and the music Red is listening to. *We learn that Blue and Red both have different tastes in music. *The music here is called Midnight by Bar 9. *Blue might wear glasses, but then he had eye surgerey in ''Kitty Amazing ''so he probably does'nt need them anymore. *Debut of the Turtle Dragon. Recurring Gags Auto-Tuned Singing None. Red Floating Red floats in his first attempt at killing the turtle dragon. Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES is shown with the "I"s replaced with words and in the episode section, clasical music plays . The Last Line Being Cut None. Video 500px Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Short episodes